


Effloresce

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Brother Francis Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, Edging, F/M, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Penis (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Other, Power Bottom Nanny, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth works Brother Francis up over several days until he's ready to burst.
Relationships: Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	Effloresce

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic for the [Nanny's Tales Zine](https://twitter.com/nannyzine)
> 
> Volume 2 - Nanny's Valentine's Day Special is coming soon!

Brother Francis stiffened in more ways than one when a pair of familiar slender arms suddenly wrapped around his waist, hands nudging beneath his belly to deftly unhook his belt. He’d been distracted, thinking he was alone in the dimly lit shed as he stretched up on his toes to reach the gardening gloves on the top shelf. He hadn’t even noticed the demonic aura that followed him inside. The Archangels would scold him for that, if they knew, but there was no need to worry. It was only Nanny Ashtoreth at his back, her firm little tits pressing against him through her thin blouse, the sensation making his heart pound and his ears buzz while he allowed her to open his trousers.

She slipped a hand into his pants, slim fingers cool as they encircled the hot flesh of his cock, already at half-mast from her touch. He sucked in a breath and held it as she began to stroke, her vice-like grip working his foreskin forward and back in a smooth, agonizingly slow glide. Francis was fully erect and leaking in no time.

“You’d better not come yet, Francis,” she whispered, hot on his ear. “Not until I say.”

He released his breath, the rush of air accompanied by a strangled whine that he stifled with a firm bite to his bottom lip. The sound had been so high and desperate that he flushed with embarrassment. Trembling, he placed his palms against the wall for support and let his head fall forward, only to jerk it back up when the sight of Miss Ashtoreth’s hand moving inside his pants nearly finished him.

She chuckled against his neck, pressing her lips to his fluttering pulse point. His erection twitched, but he grit his teeth hard and breathed slowly through his nose, closing his eyes as he shook from the effort of forestalling orgasm. By the time he got his cock back under control, he was pressed up against the wall, light-headed and dizzy. However, Miss Ashtoreth’s hand continued at the same maddening pace as before, merciless in its attention.

Finally, she released him, and he sobbed at the loss, equal parts disappointed and relieved. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his sweaty forehead against the cool planks of the wall.

“Don’t forget the zip,” she reminded him on her way out of the shed. 

This was the third day in a row that Miss Ashtoreth had surprised Brother Francis with a handy, stroking him to the brink of orgasm and then leaving him wanting. Starbursts clouded his vision as he fastened his overly tight trousers with a wince. He only hoped the dark stain on the front would go unnoticed by his employer.

* * *

The next morning, Nanny Ashtoreth cornered Brother Francis in the greenhouse. His cock sprung to attention at once, eager for yet another excruciating rub; however, instead of reaching into his pants, Miss Ashtoreth pushed Francis down onto his knees.

With a smirk, she lifted her skirt to reveal her own erection, straining against a pair of black lace panties. Francis’s cock, stout in comparison to her massive length, pulsed hard in his pants, and his mouth watered. She made him use only his teeth to move aside the fabric, and he struggled valiantly with it until her cock popped free, prodding and smearing slick against the fuzzy hair on his cheek. His eyes went half-lidded as he turned his head, lips and tongue grabbling for and then finding the bulbous red head. He lapped at the salty issue before taking it into his mouth, swallowing as much as he could without choking.

Slowly, reverently, he bobbed his head, suckling her cock like a teat, and then her fingers were in his hair, urging him to take her deeper, faster.

“Watch those ridiculous teeth!” she warned. Her hips began to move wildly as she neared her peak, and he gladly allowed her to fuck his face, tears streaming as he gagged. Abruptly, she yanked his head back and shot hot wet stripes across his ruddy face.

His tongue darted out to taste, and then, unable to resist, he reached down to squeeze his own cock through his trousers, shuddering at the spark of pleasure. Assuming Miss Ashtoreth was suitably distracted, he took the opportunity to give himself a few more covert little rubs, closing his eyes in ecstasy even as her cum cooled on his face.

“Careful!” Miss Ashtoreth huffed, and he blinked up to see the corners of her lips quirking.

Reluctantly, he released his erection with a disappointed groan, miracling his face clean.

* * *

The following afternoon, Miss Ashtoreth met Brother Francis in the small wooded area near the edge of the Dowling Estate. Without a word, she bent him over the back of a wrought iron bench, and quickly unfastened his slacks, tugging them down to his knees. Ignoring his little gasp, she slipped her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled those down as well. She peered over her sunglasses, looking down her nose at his cock with those piercing yellow eyes. His erection was sticking straight out, the head shiny, red and wet.

“Have you been a good boy, Francis?” Miss Ashtoreth asked. His cheeks colored, but he nodded. “Been keeping those naughty hands away from this filthy little cock?” Before he could answer, she gave his erection a two-fingered slap, sending a stream of slick dribbling from the tip. He let out a sharp, animal sound, knees shaking.

“Y-yes, ma’am!” he finally managed to croak.

She tilted her head. “Oh, but how can I be sure? I’d best spank you anyway!”

She delivered a volley of brisk swats to his wobbly, white bottom while he squealed, stamped his feet, and twisted his hips from side to side. The chubby globes of his arse soon darkened from a splattering of pale pink handprints to a uniform cherry red, a wicked burn blooming across the expanse of tender skin. His erection bounced with every spank, leaking copious amounts of fluid onto the ground below.

Finally, the blows stopped, but she barely gave him a moment to recover before her fingers were between his stinging hot cheeks, opening up his anus with first one, and then two spit-slick digits. She fingered him until his breath was ragged, his jaw hanging slack, a whine caught in the back of his throat.

She stopped abruptly, leaving him standing bare red-bottomed in the yard. He blinked at her retreating back, enjoying the sight of her swinging hips for several moments before he shook his head and hurried to fix his clothing. He followed after, walking stiffly, his buttocks pulsing in time with his rigid cock, thinking he might burst at any moment.

* * *

Miss Ashtoreth spent the next day briefly miracling her clothing transparent for Brother Francis to catch glimpses of pert nipples, peeks at the lower curve of her slim arse, and finally to see that she was sporting a splendid little cunt beneath her skirt. It had gotten so Francis was walking around the Dowling grounds with a permanent stiffy, worried that the next strong breeze might push him over the edge. He wondered what sort of excruciating punishment _that_ would garner, which only made his cock throb all the more.

During tea, while sitting on the back porch with Mrs. Dowling and watching Warlock crush ants with a rock, Miss Ashtoreth very loudly and very pointedly mentioned that the gardener seemed to be struggling with the _edging_ along the south side of the house. She repeated the double entendre multiple times until Brother Francis nearly choked on his tea, face blazing.

Later, Miss Ashtoreth happened to meet Francis in the south yard where she stopped time, pushed him down onto the grass, hiked her skirt and sat on his face. He felt certain he was going to explode, but somehow kept his head, eating her pussy with gusto until she pulsed and shuddered against his mouth. His hips bucked up on their own accord, his cock desperate for friction, but he dare not touch himself now, knowing better than to give in and spoil the game. He had to agree that he really was having a hard time with all the _edging_.

* * *

That evening, Brother Francis couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned, his cock aching in his pyjamas. He wanted to touch himself so badly he could taste it, but thousands of years of repressed urges had trained him for just this sort of game. _Wouldn’t Heaven be proud?_ With a chuckle, he finally fell into a fitful sleep, head filled with sordid dreams that kept his heart pounding.

He awoke with a start to find Nanny Ashtoreth standing over his bed, and he detangled himself from the sweat-soaked sheets, kicking them down to the foot of the bed.

Her dark figure in the dim light had startled him. “ _Fuck!_ ” he gasped.

“Yes,” she agreed, grinning at the erection tenting his bottoms. She wasn’t wearing her usual sunglasses, and her golden eyes flashed in the darkness.

Francis’s own eyes went wide and he licked his lips, too afraid to move lest she change her mind. When she reached to pet his head, though, he let out a little whimper of relief, hopelessly leaning into her caress.

“You’ve been such a good boy, haven’t you?” she cooed. “Shall I grant you some relief?”

He nodded against her hand, turning and kissing her palm. “Please,” he murmured, lips against her skin. “Oh, please. Yes, yes, _please_ , Miss Ashtoreth.”

“Very well.”

More than a little eager, he shed his pyjama shirt, nearly ripping the buttons before tossing it aside. He then shimmied out of the bottoms, kicking them away and onto the floor. He lay back, lifting and bending his legs to allow her ample space to penetrate. At this point, he didn’t care if it was her cock, a strap-on, or even a serpent tail. He wiggled his hips in joyful anticipation of whatever she decided to give him.

However, she pushed his legs back down. “Ah, ah, ah. Not like that tonight.”

She eased onto the bed and straddled his hips, lifting her skirt to show him that same cunny he’d tasted earlier, a fiery red landing strip on her mons. Shuffling forward, she poised just above his straining erection.

“Oh, but …” Brother Francis furrowed his brow, suddenly uncertain, though his cock jerked, more than willing. “Don’t you want to … I mean, shouldn’t you … shouldn’t I —”

" _You_ should do as you’re told!” she snapped, though her expression was more hungry than cross. “Unless you’d like to find yourself over my knee instead.”

He clamped his lips closed at once. If she did that, there was no way he wouldn’t spill immediately, and then he probably wouldn’t be allowed to come again for ages.

“That’s what I thought,” she said, face smug as she sunk down onto his cock in one smooth motion.

Francis threw his head back, closing his eyes in bliss as her slick heat enveloped him. He carelessly reached for her hips only for her to smack his hands away and give him a withering look. His throat bobbed as he thought better, reaching above his head to grip the slats of the headboard instead. Satisfied, Miss Ashtoreth lifted her hips and then rolled them forward, sliding up and down his cock, settling into a lazy pace as she carded her fingers through his chest hair, pinching and flicking his nipples whenever the urge took her. He wasn’t going to last. He was going to burst. He thrust his hips up, minutely at first, but then with more and more force as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Behave!” she hissed, her pupils narrow slits. “Don’t you dare come before I say!”

With great difficulty, he kept still while she rode him ruthlessly into oblivion. He threw caution to the wind and used several frivolous miracles to ensure he obeyed her command. When she reached her climax, the clench of her cunt was too much to bear, and he begged, beyond desperate for release. In that moment, he’d have handed over all of Heaven and Earth just to fill her glorious quim.

Thankfully, there was nothing more that she wanted but the same.

“Go on, then,” she purred, grinding down with vigor, giving him a very pointed _fill me up_ expression, all lidded eyes and pouty lips.

That was all it took. He came with a shout, full body spasming as his cock erupted, pulsing hard inside her, the pleasure bordering on painful after so many days of restraint. He was racked with tremors, shuddering and gulping little gasps of air as he rode the waves of bliss until they gradually subsided.

Finally, he slumped, exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open after what felt like an ordeal. He slipped out of her as he softened and was thankful that she must have done away with the mess as there would have surely been quite a lot of it. She curled up next to him, brushing aside the damp curls plastered against his forehead, and he sighed happily.

“Maybe you should take a turn at this game next time,” Francis mumbled sleepily, imagining how much he might enjoy teasing her like she had him.

She chuckled. “It would never work.”

He opened one eye and pouted at her. “Why not?”

“Oh, you know demons always cheat at these things.”

“Maybe _I_ should cheat,” he groused.

She pushed up to kiss him on the mouth. “You would never. That’s what makes it so fun. Besides, if you did, I’d know right away and punish you terribly.”

He blushed. “I’d probably enjoy that.”

She laughed, placing one finger beneath his chin, tilting his face up. “I’m lucky you’re such a good boy, then, aren’t I? Maybe we need to try for longer next time. Hmm? Just how long _can_ you thwart my wiles, Angel? I bet you can’t last a fortnight.”

He grinned, feeling confident in post-coital haze, which he would surely regret in the days to follow. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
